And Then There Was Rain
by Blind writer
Summary: In the afterglow of meeting hearts, Dark and Daisuke have a talk.


Please don't kill me. *begs* PLEASE? m(_)m

R&R, onegai shimasu. *bow*

And Then There Was Rain

* * *

It had all happened so quickly. After all his trials and tribulations concerning his growing fondness for Riku, when the magic connection was made between them, things just blossomed.

/I love you.../

After that point, there were romantic walks in the park, afternoon lunches alone, stolen kisses in the darkness. It was almost like a dream to him. He felt like a little kid getting their first taste of ice cream. It was blissfully sweet. He could even forget about the threat known as Hiwatari Satoshi every once in a while.

He didn't know how to react when Riku had invited him in for the night. Dark held no hesitation in hooting out his perverted support, which, truth be told, actually won out in the end. Daisuke didn't know how he'd get get the thief back for that one, but he plotted none the less. He could always threaten him with some hidden nothing, right?

But not then. Other things consumed his mind, such as the angelic form before him. Riku had revealed her soul to him, and it was only just that he return her affection. The love was mutual, being nothing short of utter perfection.

It was a thing of beauty.

* * *

/... Daisuke?/

/... mm?/ The youth raised his eyes, peering into the void. Warm violet eyes met his in a long stare, before the man smiled. He knew this person. He knew him well.

/I'm going to miss you, you know./ The voice was soft, almost a whisper. He would have missed it had there been any other noises. The neutral space the both of them shared in his mind was calm and quiet - he hadn't been here since that time he had nearly lost himself.

He blinked at the words. /What do you mean?/

Dark reached forward and flicked the redhead slightly on the forehead. /You haven't learned much have you?/

Dark grinned at the boy before his expression faded. Silence.

/I always hate this part./

/I don't understand, Dark. What's going on?/ There was the faintest tinge of panic in his voice as he spoke.

The kaitou flashed a pearly grin in an effort to sedate the boy. It was the same smile he had used that time...

/I'll tell you something, Daisuke./

Red eyes blinked at him in confusion.

/You are the only one to make me regret./ Dark closed his eyes, and hovered back a pace. He hadn't noticed With's black wings earlier. Come to think of it, why was With there? The creature had no place in his mind.

/Dark?/

An encroaching darkness began enveloping the thief of legend, slipping around him like silent mist. The air itself sagged with the weight of the blackness, flowing around his own legs.

/Dark?/

He grinned at the boy. /Farewell, Daisuke./ And then... there was nothing.

It was empty. So very empty.

"WAIT!" Daisuke's eyes flashed open as he bolted upright in bed.

There was a shuffling next to him, as Riku turned and regarded her bedmate.

"Daisuke?" She blinked as she leaned in closer, noticing the silver streaking from his eyes. "You're crying!"

His red eyes blinked against the tears, staring at his hands as if they were foreign.

"He... he's gone." His statement was so blunt, so horribly short and pained - he was surprised he had even managed to choke it out.

/Gone./

He closed his eyes, raising his face to the sky as a stark emptiness consumed his soul.

/Gone./

* * *

He wasn't sure how long it had been. Waiting in the dark like this held no true time. Minutes, hours, day, years - they all felt the same. Each stretched an eternity. It was no wonder he enjoyed being out in the open so often. It was the only chance he had to breathe real air, and see real sunlight.

Sometimes he hated being a mere shadow. Even his name alluded to his reality. Dark. Darkness? He was only a by-product of the light cast by love's light. The bitter reminder struck him everytime his presence faded to its origin. Back to the dark void inside the Niwa blood. But he couldn't help but love the Niwa's.

/Daisuke.../

He sighed, leaning into the void. He hadn't lied when he said Daisuke was the only one to make him regret. There was a special charm about that boy. He was so innocent and loving... How could one _not_ love him?

/Love.../ Something he had almost come to hate. It ran strings all across his existence, playing him like a puppet. But Daisuke had rekindled his hopes. At least he still had his memories. And then there was that warm and fuzzy feeling the thought of the boy kindled in him.

Black feathers fluttered before him in a non-existence breeze. With's soft paws padded up to Dark's feet, and the creature peered up at its quiet master.

"Kyu?"

Dark blinked and reached down, picking up his familiar. With wasted no time in rubbing against the embrace and kyu'd in content, eyes squeezed tightly. It wasn't often his master was so affectionate. Dark was quiet a long moment before speaking.

"You gunna miss him, eh?"

The rabbit nuzzled the thief's hand gently, the man's lips curling upwards.

"Yea... Me too."

Slowly, the haze thickened to a light drizzle. It was the blood of the spirit, the salty substance which does nothing to comfort. Dark sat in silence, letting himself get soaked to the soul.

And then, there was rain.


End file.
